


Wings

by AnnECasap



Category: Mulan (2020)
Genre: F/F, Modern Warfare AU, Mulan is smitten, Pilot Xian Lang, Soldier Mulan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnECasap/pseuds/AnnECasap
Summary: The Fifth Battalion is swarmed by enemy Rourans. Just as all hope seems lost, an angel on their shoulders saves them from certain doom.
Relationships: Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Xian Lang (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm here to bring you yet another one of Mulan and Xian Lang's fine adventures together. This one is a stand-alone in a separate universe from my established modern AUniverse of Lovebirds and the post-canon WarriorWitch. In here, Mulan is an officer in the modern day US Army and her future wife is in the US Air Force. Without further ado, please enjoy Wings.
> 
> I do not own Mulan (2020). It's well above my pay grade.

“Command, Warrior 2! We are pinned down 3 klicks northeast of the crash site! Requesting immediate assistance and extraction! Both pilots are dead! Repeat, both pilots are dead!” 2nd Lt Mulan shouted into her comms, ducking under gunfire and shooting back. Her squad in the Fifth Battalion had been assigned to recover surviving aircrew, if any, from a downed UH-60. Upon arriving at the site, the pilots and the crew had been killed upon impact. No one was left alive and the enemy was closing in fast. The squad retreated but they couldn’t get too far. An ambush of RPGs on rooftops and armored convoys was waiting for them in a small shopping plaza. Mulan and her team were forced to take cover inside what appeared to be a small deli shop and hold off until help came, if it would come at all. 

“Negative, Warrior 2. The place is too hot and we cannot risk losing another bird. You’re gonna have to hold out for as long as you can until we can get air support back up.”

“God damn it!” Mulan shouldered her rifle and fired at her targets across the street, taking out two enemies. 

“So bad news I take it?” Sergeant First Class Honghui, her second in command, inquired. His eyes and finger never leaving his rifle as he continued to shoot. 

“All bad news!” The lieutenant reloaded another magazine into her M-4 and kept on fighting. 

The enemy had strength and advantage in numbers. No matter how many Rourans Mulan and her small task force took down, they regenerated at an alarming rate. They had been pinned down and holding out for only fifteen minutes, but the firefight felt like it dragged on for grueling hours now. 

“Lieutenant!” Sergeant Yao called out to her as he reloaded another drum into his M249, flinching away from the pillar he was taking cover behind as bullets tore into the edge. “What’s the plan!? We’re dead if we stay here!”

“Just keep shooting, Yao! We have no support on the way!”

“Well that’s just fucking great!” Corporal Po fired a round from his M320 grenade launcher into an enemy convoy. It went up in flames and managed to take out three surrounding troops in the process. 

Round after round, magazine after magazine, the soldiers continued to fight against an overwhelming force. They had nowhere left to go and not much they could do. The Rourans had them completely surrounded on all sides. Time and resources were now working fast against them. Mulan quickly glanced over her squad to assess their conditions. No one had been wounded yet, thankfully, but it wouldn’t stay that way forever. Surveying the battlefield, stepping outside would be an instant death sentence and the back door wasn’t a safe option, either. It was too open; they’d be easy pickings to be mowed down by the roaming convoys and the rushing mob. 

She was down to her last two magazines, which meant Honghui and Specialist Ling were probably in the same predicament as her as they were all riflemen. Po had already run out of shells for his grenade launcher. Yao was going to be on his last drum pretty soon. Their sniper, Private First Class “Lucky” Cricket, had been firing away steadily, but a flood of combatants against one sniper was not exactly a favorable match. 

“Command, Warrior 2! We are running very low on ammo! We cannot hold our current position!”

“Copy, Warrior 2. We’re trying to get support vehicles back out there as fast as we can. Over.”

“That is not good enough!” Mulan grit her teeth and fought back with renewed aggression. At this point, she wasn’t fighting to stay alive anymore. The 2nd Lt was now fighting for the men she failed to bring back home alive. Her closest friends, the most loyal and bravest soldiers she ever had the honor of commanding, and the officer had let them down. Mulan would gladly pay for her grave error with her life. 

A scream of pain resounded amidst the gunfire. Yao clutched at his bloody shoulder, dropping his weapon at his side. 

“Medic!” 

Po and Ling dragged him back into cover behind the counter. The grenadier picked up Yao’s M249 and laid down suppressing fire so Ling could get to work on patching up their wounded. Thankfully, the gunshot wound was nothing serious. Tearing open a packet of bandages, the medic wrapped the shoulder as best he could. 

“What? No morphine?” Yao chuckled through his pain. 

“I’m very tempted not to give you any after you made fun of my fiancé yesterday.” Ling answered as he rifled through his medkit to administer the field painkiller. 

“C’mon man. Ya gotta learn to let shit like that go.” He groaned as the medication started to kick in. 

“Whatever. When we get back, you’re buying me a beer.”

“Ha! If we get back, I’ll buy everyone here a beer.”

“Hey, kiss and make up later! Look alive! We got more reinforcements incoming!”

A new wave of convoys and armed personnel rushed into the scene. Ling and Yao shared a look of exhaustion and sighed. The medic reached around for his sidearm and gave it to Yao before standing up to give his teammates support. 

“Lieutenant! Last one! Make it count!” Honghui threw his one extra magazine he had left to his friend, who caught it with ease. Slamming it into her rifle and chambering a round, Mulan made sure that each shot found a new home inside her targets. 

No matter how hard they fought, they knew they were not going to survive this. They would not last another five minutes. Without resources, support, or an escape plan, the task force was going to end up making the ultimate sacrifice for their country that couldn’t save them. Although Mulan loved what she did and who she served, for once, she didn’t think about any of that. Instead, the officer thought about her boys, currently fighting until their very last breath against insurmountable odds. For them, the young woman would gladly sacrifice her life, not the greater good. What an honor it was to fight and die beside her loyal troops. 

Her M-4 locked the bolt to the rear as the last bullet left the barrel. This was it. No more tricks up her sleeve, no more calls to make. The 2nd Lt took one last look at her brothers in arms. 

“Warrior 2, Talon 1. Radio check.”

Hope ignited in her chest that quickly consumed her entire being. An optimistic heart pounded wildly as she scrambled for the comms in her ear. 

“Talon 1, Warrior 2! I read you, over!”

“I gotcha lima charlie here, too. I’m inbound on your position. ETA one mike. Keep your head down and take cover.”

“Fuck yeah!” Mulan cheered. Someone had heard them and they were coming. 

“Some good news finally?!” Honghui asked, working through his final magazine. 

“Oh yeah! Sounds like we got air support on the way!”

“About damn time!”

The 2nd Lt grinned, but now wasn’t the time to be celebrating. They were still being fired upon and the squad would have to hold out until help arrived. With a replenished sense of valor, Mulan whipped out her sidearm and fought back harder than she ever did in all her years of service. Her men followed suit when they ran out of ammo for their primary weapons. 

In due time, the Fifth Battalion began to hear a familiar roar of a F-15E Strike Eagle closing in. Within seconds, Hellfire missiles and 20mm rounds rained down with fury upon the rooftops and streets swarming with enemy forces. The Rourans were decimated in the blink of an eye and survivors scattered in various directions. Mulan and her troops whooped loudly as they were saved from certain death by the pilot dominating the skies above them. 

Just then, a M1126 Stryker escorted by two Humvees rolled up in front of the deli store. The top hatch opened to reveal Lieutenant Colonel Tung. 

“Hurry up and get in!”

“Yes sir! Fifth Battalion! Move it out!”

The soldiers piled into the armored personnel carrier and got the hell out of there. 

“Nice of you to make an appearance, Colonel Tung.” Yao chuckled and relaxed, keeping light pressure on his wound.

“Oh, you know Command. They move like old people. How’s your shoulder?”

“Well, it’s got a big ass gaping hole in it now.”

“There’s a medkit back there somewhere.” Sergeant Major Qiang informed, taking his eyes off the road momentarily to gesture at the needed supplies. 

“He’ll be fine,” Ling chimed in. “I already patched it up. He’s just being a bitch.”

“Eat my ass!”

The Fifth Battalion shared a laugh together. Mulan looked around the cabin with a big smile across her face. They had made it, all thanks to her superior officer and one pilot who she was going to personally thank once they got back to base. 

****

Once they reached crossed the threshold into friendly territory and stopped, Mulan, without a second delay, bounced out of the vehicle and set off towards the flightline, disregarding the concerned calls her teammates were directing towards her to return. Debrief could wait. The 2nd Lt spent twenty minutes more or less fighting and very nearly dying because of them, so they could wait another twenty or so minutes for her report. She couldn’t care less about the paperwork or repercussions of this one selfish act. 

Stepping into the flightline and ignoring the slight remarks from the maintainers working on the landed or launching birds, Mulan set out to find the pilot responsible for saving her life and the lives of the men under her command. 

Talon 1, she remembered her callsign. Walking down and perusing carefully at the parked F-15Es the base had at its disposal, the officer searched until she was able to find the right plane. 

Talon 3... Talon 2... Talon 1. The young woman finally found it, but the cockpit was empty and the pilots were nowhere in sight. They were probably being debriefed right now and would move on about their day, she surmised. There goes her chance of thanking and shaking hands with the pilot. Her heart sank. Mulan sighed and decided to wander back slowly to her own debrief. 

“You’re a little ways away from your area of the base, soldier.” A strangely familiar voice rang out. The 2nd Lt stopped in her tracks to face the person who called out to her. She was going to blame the gunfire on that fact that she never noticed the pilot’s voice was feminine, but she never accounted for the service member to be a stunningly gorgeous woman. The most beautiful one she’d ever lay eyes on. Her heart was racing again. Maybe ever more so than when she was fighting. No, definitely more so. 

Mulan stammered. Her cheeks blushed as red as the blood that dripped down Yao’s shoulder as words failed her. 

The pilot, now within arm’s distance, chuckled melodiously. 

“Words are hard, aren’t they?”

Being within such close proximity of each other, the officer could now truly appreciate and fully discover the beauty of the pilot, her savior. Dark hues of brown eyes that bore into her soul framed by long, curled eyelashes. Smooth and most definitely soft cheeks waiting to be cradled. A cute, button nose. And plump, pink lips just begging to be kissed. Goodness gracious, this woman was a goddess. 

“Uhh... I-uhh,” she could do this. Reaching from within, Mulan gathered the courage to speak straight. As it turned out, her own undoing would be from speaking to such a heavenly lady and not on a battlefield. “A-are you Talon 1?” 

“I am. And who are you?” The pilot asked. Even her voice was angelic. 

“I’m Warrior 2 of the Fifth Battalion. You saved our lives today.”

“Ah. You’re the small task force that was pinned down in the shopping plaza earlier today.”

“Yeah I-... I wanted to thank you, personally. My team and I are alive and well because of you.”

Mulan reached her hand out and the pilot shook it softly. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Her heart felt so close to bursting just from the touch of other woman as she shook soft hands vigorously. Her palms may be have been sweating at the time. 

“Don’t mention it.”

“I-I’m 2nd Lt Hua Mulan.” She had no idea but felt it necessary to introduce herself. 

The pilot giggled and smirked. “Captain Xian Lang of the 20th Attack Squadron. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, lieutenant.”

“Oh please, call me Mulan.” Words were spoken faster than her brain could direct. It was only after they had been uttered that she realized how big of a fool she was looking in front of the pilot. The army officer didn’t even notice that their hands were still linked. 

Releasing her tight grip and reeling her hand back with embarrassing force, the young woman awkwardly cleared her throat. “I-I wanted to thank you personally for helping us out there. I guess I’ll-... see you around, then.”

Mulan turned to leave but the beautiful woman’s voice prevented her from taking another step. 

“Hey soldier girl! That new pizza shop just opened up at the BX. Would you like to check it out with me? That way, you can really thank me for saving your cute ass.”

It was as if her heart had been shot to pieces and sent to Heaven. Did she hear that right? She had just been called cute by an angel and it was as if she had been asked out on a date. Mulan pivoted her head slowly and flashed her best but most nervous grin she could muster. 

“S-s-sounds good!” She squeaked. “Friday at 2000?”

“Friday at 2000.” Xian Lang smiled back. 

“Great! I-I’ll meet you there. Bye!” The Army officer quickly parted ways with the Air Force pilot. She couldn’t believe her luck. The woman had just survived a deadly, everlasting firefight with some of fiercest foes the world has ever known and now she just got asked out by the most beautiful woman to walk the earth and roam the skies? Mulan was truly blessed and favored by the gods. She was invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. If there's anything you disliked, want to see fixed, or think that I can improve on, please let me know. Stay tuned because there's more on the way. It's safe to say that these two women live in my head rent-free. No, it's more like they kicked the door in, appointed themselves as the landlord, and demanded that I do their bidding by writing varying content of them together. I have become their slave and I love every minute of it! Nonetheless, the next story will be up next weekend. Until next time.


End file.
